June the Vampire Slayer
by darlawuzx
Summary: When Faith dies of unknown circumstances, a new slayer is called. She decided it was time to meet Buffy Summers...
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BTVS characters, not even Xander. Boo Hoo.  
Reviews: Yes please!  
  
It was a dark and foggy night. A young blonde girl, about 15, was running through a dark cemetery. She was being chased by someone-or something. She was very scared. As she dodged tombstones and trees, she ran further into the darkness. She could feel the creature closing in on her. Her legs were about to give; but she wouldn't let them. The suddenly, she fell into a freshly dug grave. She couldn't hear anything anymore so she just laid there, face up, in the mucky mud. Then she saw the creature standing right over her. His face was deformed and his teeth were like a canine's. She couldn't move. As the creature jumped into the grave with her, she blacked out. Then she woke up from her horrifying dream screaming.   
  
That was the fifth time she had the dream; and it always ended the same way. She didn't know what to think of it. Was it a sign? She tried to ignore it. She wasn't about to let some nightmare ruin her life. Those were her thoughts as she went to school every morning.  
----------  
December 18, 2000  
  
When the girl was dropped off at school, the first thing she heard was, "Hey June! What's up my sista?". It was Devon, June's best friend and soul sister.  
"I didn't hear from you all weekend." the brunette went on.  
"I was staying at my Aunt's house in Chanesville. She won't let me call long distance." June explained.   
"Oh, well you could have written." Devon suggested as they climbed the stairs to the entrance.  
"Yeah, and when I got home, I could have opened the letter for you to read." June said sarcastically as they strolled the halls. "You know how slow the postal service is around here!"  
"True."  
  
The two girls laughed as they entered their home room. It was the fifth month of school. Both girls were in their freshman year at Hinds High School and were loving it. They took their seats in the back, as usual, and the class started off regularly. The teacher was boring, the students actually paid attention, and June would soon lean against the wall and drift asleep.   
  
It happened again. The same nightmare she had that morning. She was running in the cemetery being followed by the same thing. No matter how far or fast she ran, she couldn't escape it. She knew she was about to fall into the grave, so she stopped. "I won't do this again." She said to herself. She turned around to find that the creature was right behind her. "Slayer." it growled.   
"Wha-" June began; but she was interrupted by the rude punch across the jaw. "Hey! That hurt!" she moaned as she grabbed her jaw.   
"It wasn't supposed to tickle. Now fight me!" it ordered.   
In that moment. June forgot about being scared. She had controlled her nightmare. It was hers, not his. She decided what happened.  
"You really think you control what happens?" the monster asked, as if it read her mind.   
"Yeah, it's MY dream!" June insisted.  
"You think this is a dream? It's your destiny, your fate. You are the Chosen One and you will die now, with or without a fight."  
At the moment, the monster grabbed her by the hair, tilted her neck sideways, and sunk his teeth into her neck. She woke up screaming, again.   
  
The whole class stared at her. She didn't know what to do, so she got up and ran out as they laughed. Devon sat there and watched her embarrassed/frightened friend run out the door. She became concered and left the room to catch up with her in the girls' bathroom.  
  
"They all think I'm a freak now. I can't believe I woke up screaming! Did anyone say anything?" June asked, teary-eyed.   
"No, they just laughed...Why did you scream anyway? We were just discussing about the real Vlad Dracula. It wasn't that scary." Devon said.  
"I didn't scream about that. I had a nightmare. It seemed so real."  
"Was it the same one that you told me about before?" Devon asked.  
"Yes," June replied, "Except this time I tried to control it. It didn't work though. The monster got me..again."  
"It's not that bad. At least you didn't trip on your way out." Devon tried to cheer her up.   
"Yeah, wouldn't that have been bad."  
June smiled a big bright smile. If it wasn't for Devon, she didn't know what her life would like.  
  
School was basically the same through the rest of the day. No one taunted her about her rampage in homeroom, luckily. Her and Devon said their goodbyes at the end of the steps of the school and headed home. It was dark out because they had stayed after school to help with the school's Christmas float. It was going to be in the annual Christmas parade.  
  
June decided to take a short cut through the school's back alley. It was really messy. There was old desks, chairs, and what-not thrown around and in the dumpster. She didn't think anything of it as she passed; but as she turned the corner she heard something crack. "Hello?" She called. "Who's there?"  
No answer. She walked back toward the school and looked around. "Hello?" She tried again. She didn't know what she was doing. Looking for someone in a dark alley? Real smart June.   
Suddenly, she saw a shadow. This was the last straw, she made a run for it toward the front of the school. She'd rather take the long way home; but she was cut short though by a pull of the arm. "Hey!" She turned around to see who grabbed her. It was him! The nightmare creature.  
"You!" She screamed. The monster didn't know what this girl was talking about. He had never seen her before in his life. He was just hungry. "Don't worry babe, this will only take a minute." he assured her.  
  
"June!" a woman called. "There you are sweetie, I've been looking all over for you." she continued.   
June had never seen the woman before in her life. She was about forty with fiery red hair and she had a British accent. She didn't seem frightened by the fact that there was a monster no less than two feet from her. "What's going on? Is this a friend of yours?" the woman continued.   
"Help me!" June exclaimed.   
"Why don't you just stake him?" the woman suggested like it was the obvious thing to do.   
"What?" June asked.  
"Excuse me lady," the monster cut in. "I was about to enjoy a meal here."  
"Yes, I know that; but I cannot let you hurt my Slayer."  
  
Slayer. That sounded familiar. Yes! That was what she was called in her dream. None of this made sense though.  
  
"Slayer?" the creature repeated. "This puny little morsel is the great Slayer? Then how come she isn't fighting back?" it asked.  
  
"She apparently isn't prepared," the brave woman said. "But I am." She then pulled out a crossbow from her bag he was carrying and shot the creature in the chest. It turned to dust.   
  
June screamed. "What was that! Who are you?!" She immediately asked. "Never mind, I have to get home. This is too weird." June began to make a quick get-a-way but the petite red headed woman stopped her.   
"Sorry you had to find out that way; but I need you to come with me. You have to learn."  
"I have to get home, my mom is expecting me." June lied.  
"No she's not. She won't be home for a couple of hours. We have time." the woman insisted.   
"Look! I'm not going to go with a woman to her house after she just turned something into dust or something. I need to get some air." June, confused, headed for the school once more.   
"There are more of them!" the lady called.   
"Excuse me?" June asked.  
"Vampires. The things you have been dreaming about. They chase you through cemeteries, correct? They are called vampires." the woman said.  
"Let me get this straight. I was just attacked by a vampire? Yeah, right Lady. Listen, you go home and take your medicine while I go my way." June said.   
"I can't let you do that. You have to learn. Now come with me to the cemeteries. Your destiny awaits." The odd woman said as she grabbed her by the arm.   
"No!" June broke away and ran for it.   
"Oh June!" the woman called.   
"What?" she said as she stopped and turned around.  
"Catch."  
"Wha-" June didn't even have time to blink. The woman pulled out a dagger and threw it at June's head. June caught it without even trying. It just happened.   
"You witch! You just threw a knife at my head!" she exclaimed in disbelief.  
"It was the only way to get you to see your true destiny. You are the Slayer. Only a slayer could have caught that." she explained. "By the way, my name is Amanda James. You can call me Amanda if you like."  
"I don't care what your name is! You just threw a knife at my head! I could have died!" June continued in disbelief.  
"But you didn't, did you? Now come."  
  
Amanda let June to her car and they took off towards he cemetery. As they got out of the car June said, "I cannot believe that I am here in a grave yard with a strange woman who carries around crossbows."  
"You'll get used to it." Amanda said as she handed June a stake. "Hold on to that now would you?" James led June to a tombstone and told her to sit. June obeyed and waited.   
"What am I waiting for?" June asked boredly after three minutes.   
"You'll see." was all Amanda said.  
Five more minutes passed. all June could think to do was sing.   
"Would you stop that?" Amanda said. "You might disturb someone."  
June apologized and began to chew on some gum, blowing bubbles and what-not. She could tell the woman was annoyed at that too.  
Before she could spit out her gum, a hand reached up out of the ground and grabbed her ankle. June screamed and used her other foot to kick it off. Before she knew it, a body had emerged from the grave. It looked almost the same as the other creature. It was another vampire. "Well don't just stand there." Amanda said. "Use your stake." she ordered.  
June went to shove the stake through the vampire's heart; but she hit his stomach. "That hurt!" he said. "Sorry," June apologized.   
"June, this is no time to chat! Here," Amanda threw her another stake and this time June hit the heart. As the vampire dusted the Watcher said, "That vampire was very dumb. He didn't even put up a fight. You were lucky."  
"You mean I was supposed to fight?" June asked.   
"Well, yeah. Most vampires put up a good fight because they want to drink your blood. That one just stood there and let you stake him...twice. Any who, you need to go home and get some rest. I will see you tomorrow at school."  
"You go to my school?" June asked.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. I took up the job as the librarian today. I expect you to meet me there during lunch time, and don't tell a soul about what happened tonight."  
"They wouldn't believe me anyway."  
Amanda took June home where she slept peacefully that night.  
  
-------------  
December 17, 2001  
After long nights of training and fighting vamps, June finally grew to like being the Slayer. She went out of nightly patrols and always slayed at least one vampire. She become cunning, resourceful, and stronger than she was a year ago. She also had family problems. Her parents fought a lot that year. They began to fight every night until finally, they got a divorce. It upset June for a couple of weeks; but then she sucked it up and tried to ignore it. It did do some damage in the way she acted though. She chose to live with her mother and they moved to Chainsville. It was a little smaller than her hometown in Cleveland; but it was still crawling with vamps. Amanda followed her to Chainsville and became the librarian at the new school. Since June moved to a new town, she decided it was time for a whole make-over. She dyed her hair black with blue tips and chopped it off into a bob. She went and got her nose and chin pierced on her sixteenth birthday. She didn't care if she offended people with her look. The more they looked at her in disgust, the more she laughed in their faces. Also on her sixteenth birthday she got a motorcycle and decided to turn to leather for a trademark. She was always up for a new challenge. Then one day she got one.  
  
"Buffy Summers. She is also a slayer." Amanda explained to June as they sat in the Library. It was now June's Sophomore year. She had been coming to the library to train and get advice from her Watcher ever since the first night they met.  
  
"I thought that there could only be one slayer at a time?" June asked.   
"That is true; but Buffy is...well...special. Her friends went to great lengths to keep her alive. She died twice already. She was recently resurrected. She is very wise and I think you could learn a thing or two from her." Amanda explained.  
"So what? I just walk up to the door and go in? 'Hi, I'm June, the other Slayer, can I come in? Maybe we could trade stories and become the best of friends'." June said sarcastically.   
"She lives in Sunnydale, California. It's located on top of a Hellmouth and is crawling with vampires and other demons. I think you would like it there." Amanda continued, pretending not not notice June's remark.  
"I can't leave now, I have school." June spit out. She really didn't want to go and visit another Slayer. What if she was better?  
"You're out for the Holiday Break for the next couple of weeks, remember?" Amanda said knowingly.  
"Fine, you caught me, I'll go." June agreed.   
  
She left for Sunnydale that Saturday on her motorcycle.   
  
-----------------  
  
First of I tried not to tie any of this story in with the series that much because I am just now starting to watch the 6th season and that's when it takes place. Just know that Buffy has been resurrected and is fine. 


	2. Meet the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BTVS characters, not even Xander. Boo Hoo.  
Reviews: Yes please!  
-----------------  
When she first pulled up to the house, she didn't know what to expect. As she walked up to the door she thought about what they would think about her. Would they think she was a joke? Despite her thoughts, she knocked on the door. A young girl with brown hair answered the door. She slightly resembled June's friend Devon. "You must be Dawn. I'm June LeMorte. I'm here to see Buffy Summers." June said. Since it was light out, Dawn knew that this girl wasn't a vampire, so she let her in.  
"BUFFY!" Dawn called. "You have a visitor!"  
Sure enough, the blonde heroine herself came down the stairs quickly; but stopped abruptly when she saw the stranger. "Hello." she greeted her. "Buffy, this is June LeMorte. She is here to see you." Dawn said before anyone else could speak. "Oh, nice to meet you, June." Buffy said as she extended her hand for a shake.  
This girl looked very unusual. She had short, choppy blue-tipped black hair, she obviously liked leather(but with a femine twist) and she was about Dawn's age. Her eyes were the greenest grey and her skin was as white as snow. She must like glossy red lipstick because her lips were drenched in it; but in a pretty way. What was she doing at their house?  
  
"My Watcher sent me here to meet you. I tried to tell her that it would be awkward.." June said as she shook Buff's hand. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."   
"No, not at all. I just...didn't expect to meet a new slayer..." Buffy cut off. The only way for a slayer to be called was if the previous one died. That meant that Faith was..."Excuse me, I have to go call someone." Buffy said as she headed toward the kitchen.   
Dawn realized it too. Why weren't they told?   
"So how long have you been a slayer?" Dawn asked after the awkward silence period.   
"About a year now." June replied.   
  
A year! They've had a whole year to be notified and no one told them.   
  
"Do you like it? I mean, I've slayed a few vampires in my time and it's a lot of work." Dawn said.   
"It's pretty cool." June replied as she made her way toward the living room. "Do you mind if I sit down?" she asked.  
"No, go right ahead."  
  
Dawn and June continued talking on the couch while Buffy talked on the phone. Dawn could tell she was on the phone with Angel because of the tone of her voice. They were laughing about one of Dawn's stories when Buffy interrupted them. "Angel didn't know she died." she said. "He knew she was let out of jail on good behavior; but he hasn't heard from her in over a year."   
June didn't know who they were talking about. Was it the previous Slayer? The one whose death led to her calling?  
"Shouldn't the council know what happened?" Dawn asked. "They are clueless. All they know is that she is dead." Buffy replied.   
"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be talking about another Slayer would you?" June asked.  
Buffy and Dawn both looked at June. She had no idea who Faith was. Time to explain.  
  
"So she was insane?" June asked.   
"Basically; but we like to use the term 'unstable'." Buffy replied. "So,where are you staying?" Buffy asked to change the subject.   
"I don't know...I just got here and haven't settled anywhere." June replied.  
"Why don't you stay here?" Dawn suggested.   
"Um..sure. I think we might have an extra room...I mean, everyone else lives here. What's another person gonna change?"Buffy said sarcastically. It was partly true.  
"She can stay in my room." Dawn quickly implied.   
Buffy sighed with relief. "That's great."   
  
"I hope I'm not too much trouble." June said to Dawn as she unpacked her suitcase in Dawn's room. "No, you're just what we needed around here. Can't wait for you to meet the gang."   
"The gang?" June asked.   
"Yeah, you know, Buffy's friends."   
"Do the know she's the Slayer?"   
"Yeah, of course. Since day one...er...well, since we moved to Sunnydale."   
"None of my friends know." June admitted.  
"Why?"   
"I couldn't trust them enough. They are into boys and clothes, and who's dating who. They are so superficial, you know? They would probably turn me in to the government for some money or something."   
Dawn smiled. Finally, someone who thought just like her.   
  
Buffy and Dawn took June to meet the Gang at the Magic Box the following day. Giles asked a lot of questions while Xander was intrigued with her stories. When Anya noticed this she smacked Xander over the back of the head. It used to be okay for Xander to think about other girls, but that was just out of hand. Willow and Tara asked about June's run-in with an out of control wiccan. She had lost a loved one and went on a rampage killing everyone who was involved in his death. June ended up killing her. It was her first and hopefully only human life.  
  
"She literally sucked all the magic out of a lot of Witchcraft books. She was really powerful. I was lucky that I had that rocket launcher..." June explained. Then Buffy explained about her use for a rocket launcher.  
  
"So I hear you are an ex-demon, Anya." June said. "Well...I don't like to brag; but I did do some damage over the years. I used to be a feared vengeance demon who...took out vengeance on cheating males." Anya said. "But that is all in the past. I am perfectly content with my human nature now. I am also an American, " she rambled on proudly. "Unlike some Brits here." she glanced to Giles. "Oh, buggar off." was his only remark.  
  
After Giles's game of 20 questions, none other than Spike came through the back door. He was accidentally vamped out so June took action. They went at it for a brief period of time because the chip in Spike's head kicked in and June noticed it.   
  
"A chip?" she asked after Buffy explained about the Initiative.  
"Yes, he's as helpless as a little puppy." Willow taunted.   
"That's not true! I'm still a Big Bad! To demons anyway..." Spike insisted.   
June found Spike very intriguing, in a dark kind of way. He was cute and had a killer accent. His hair was cool too.  
  
"Buffy, the sun has set, do you want to show me the cemetery around here?" June asked. She was dying for a good slay. "Cemeteries. With an 'i.e.s.'" Xander informed. "Sunnydale has a very high death rate. We have 12 cemeteries."   
"Well, the more the merrier, you know?" June said as she grabbed her jacket. "You comin' Buff?"   
Buffy too grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. She thought she'd give the new girl some pointers. Boy was she in for a surprise   
  
-----------------  
  
First of I tried not to tie any of this story in with the series that much because I am just now starting to watch the 6th season and that's when it takes place. Just know that Buffy has been resurrected and is fine. 


End file.
